Correspondance
by Isabellelec
Summary: 'Si les mots peuvent parcourir le temps et l'espace, j'espère que ces mots trouveront le chemin.' Des mots écris sur Gaïa. Des mots lus par Hitomi, retournée sur la Lune des Illusion...
1. La magie de la page blanche

**CORRESPONDANCES**

**Tenkû No Escaflowne – La magie de la page blanche**

_Lune des Illusions._

La toute première fois que la magie opéra, Hitomi resta paralysée par l'émotion devant la gracieuse écriture qui s'inscrivait devant elle, sur la page blanche de son journal.

Le matin même, elle avait fouiné à droite à gauche dans un vide grenier de quartier. Elle cherchait un journal pour y coucher les mots de son aventure, celle extraordinaire et hors du commun qu'elle avait vécu sur Gaïa.

Une histoire qu'elle ne pouvait partager avec personne. Mais pour garder le souvenir vivace de ses jours de peine et de ses jours de joie, elle avait décidé d'écrire l'histoire de sa vie.

Le soir, à la faible lueur de sa lampe de chevet, elle déposa le précieux journal sur son bureau, chercha dans son tiroir son stylo de plume qui partageait la place avec ses cartes de tarot. Elle adressa une prière muette aux Dieux de Gaïa, ouvrit le journal sur la première page et la magie apparut.

Un mot tout d'abord, un nom plutôt : le sien, _Hitomi_, écrit d'une belle écriture élancée et soigneuse. Une écriture de femme.


	2. Merle

**CORRESPONDANCE**

**Tenkû No Escaflowne – Merle**

_Gaïa._

Assise dans l'herbe, la femme-chat tailla son crayon de ses griffes, examina la pointe et lapa le crayon. Merle tira une grande feuille blanche et soyeuse d'un étui de peau et l'étala par terre. Elle s'allongea au dessus de la feuille et commença à écrire les premiers mots de sa lettre.

'_Hitomi,_

'_Ma très chère amie, je t'écris depuis Fanélia ! _

_'Van dit que si on pense très fort à ce que l'on veut, alors notre souhait peut s'exaucer. J'ai vu tant de fois Van t'écrire, penché sur son précieux journal, couchant des mots qui t'étaient adressés… J'aime à croire que tu les ais lu._

_'Alors, à mon tour de te donner des nouvelles, en espérant qu'elles traverseront le vide qui nous sépare toutes les deux._

'_Ton départ, il y a déjà de cela quatre années, nous a laissé un goût amer… un vide, une solitude qui a été dur à combler. Van trouvait toujours à s'occuper. Reconstruire un royaume n'est pas tâche aisé et lui demandait bien du temps. Je pense qu'il a été heureux de contribuer à la reconstruction de Fanélia pour ne pas penser à toi… _

_'Mais je ne suis pas dans sa tête, et je le soupçonne d'avoir souvent pensé à toi. Ton souvenir est très présent autour de nous. Van se rend souvent sur la tombe de Folken, là où repose Escaflowne et ton précieux pendentif. Van a fait construire une cloche spécialement pour le protéger des éléments. _

'_Longtemps, je t'ai pris pour une rivale, une personne capable de détourner Van de moi. Parce que je croyais, à tord, que Van ne pouvait aimer personne d'autre que moi. Mais que suis-je ? Une simple femme-chat… _

'_Je me suis rendue compte, grâce à ta présence à nos côtés, à Van et à moi, que je n'aimais pas Van comme je l'entendais. J'aime Van, comme une sœur peut aimer un frère, comme une amie peut aimer un compagnon. _

'_J'ai mis longtemps à l'accepter, même si toi, je t'ai vite aimé… Ne rigole pas Hitomi ! Je sais que je n'ai pas été toujours d'agréable compagnie, grognant et sortant les griffes contre toi. Ceci est du passé ! Le présent, c'est que tu nous manques. Tu me manques !_

'_Je suis attristée du choix que tu as fait : quitter Gaïa pour ton monde ! Maintenant que la guerre est terminée, que la discorde a disparu, Gaïa est un monde magnifique à arpenter. Les bois de Fanélia retrouvent leur place, les villages sont reconstruit, la cité de Fanélia est plus belle que jamais. _

'_Nous avons fait une grande fête pour la fin de sa construction. Van a invité nos amis pour fêter cet événement. Mirana Aston, Dryden Fassa, le jeune duc de Flied, les Schezar sont là aussi, ainsi qu'une partie de ses hommes. Une fête qui est teintée d'amertume… Ton absence. _

'_Ma chère Hitomi, j'entend au loin le galop d'un cheval… Mon instinct de chat m'indique qu'il faut que je te quitte. Van a du découvrir que j'avais volé une feuille de son journal… et on ne touche pas impunément son journal sans subir son courroux._

'_Porte toi bien, que l'avenir te soit prospère. N'oublie pas trop rapidement les habitants de Gaïa, car eux, ne t'oublient pas !_

' _Ton amie, Merle.'_


	3. Allen

**CORRESPONDANCE**

**Tenkû No Escaflowne – Allen**

_Gaïa._

Allen Schezar attendait dans le bureau de Van. Celui-ci était parti en courant, maugréant après un « _maudit chat qui mettait son nez où il ne fallait pas._ »

Le voyant partir avec précipitation, Allen le suivit dans le couloir en lui rappelant qu'il n'oublie pas leur joute amicale prévue dans la matinée. Ne recevant pas de réponse, Allen ne savait que faire. Il n'avait rien prévu d'autre, invité qu'il était à Fanélia.

Il s'assit donc dans le sofa quelques instants, puis se leva et fit le tour du cabinet élégamment aménagé du roi de Fanélia. Il osa faire le tour du précieux bureau de bois sculpté d'Astria, offert par la famille Aston. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur le bois puis s'arrêta sur un livre. Un grand livre de cuir, sans nom. Aiguillonné par la curiosité, il vérifia que personne venait et l'ouvrit. Il trouva plusieurs pages d'écriture, qui commençait toutes de la même marnière : « Ma chère Hitomi ».

A son tour, il se laissa subjuguer par la magie. Et si c'était possible, pensa-t-il en s'asseyant devant le bureau et coucha la première ligne de sa lettre.

'_Hitomi,_

'_Si les mots peuvent parcourir le temps et l'espace, j'espère que ces mots trouveront le chemin. _

'_Le temps est loin de la Grande Guerre de Gaïa que tu connais. Les transformations se font de partout. Même le domaine des Zaibacher est agréable aujourd'hui. Ces habitants ont renoué avec les fondements premiers de nos ancêtres Atlantes. Ils ont abandonné les avancés technologique qui nous ont plongé dans une époque de troubles et de sangs pour se rapprocher de notre mère nature._

'_Mais je ne regrette pas leurs actes. Je ne les condamne pas d'avoir tenté d'améliorer leurs vies. Je déplore les morts, je déplore la destruction, le mal et tous les actes de barbarie qui ont été commis. Mais si cela ne s'était pas produit, si ma sœur n'avait pas disparu, si le père de Van n'était pas mort, si le frère de Van n'avait pas déserté son poste de successeur, si Van n'avait pas chassé le dragon… jamais, au grand jamais, je ne t'aurai rencontré. _

'_Et ta rencontre est l'instant le plus radieux qui est éclairé ma vie._

'_Longtemps, j'ai cru t'aimer, comme un frère peut aimer une sœur. Je renvoyais sur toi l'amour que je devais donner à ma jeune sœur, Serena. J'ai fait de même avec Mirana. _

'_Mais avec le temps, avec le recul, avec ma sœur dorénavant près de moi… Je sais que je t'aimais d'un amour différent. Pas comme une sœur, pas comme une amante, pas comme Van peut t'aimer. _

_'C'est différent ! _

_'Je ressens ton absence, ta présence. Elle pèse sur ma vie. J'aimerai te savoir proche, avec la possibilité de te voir, de te sentir, de te tenir dans mes bras, comme une amie. _

'_Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à coucher ses mots… que je n'ai jamais prononcé, que je n'ai jamais partagé. Tu pourras les lire je l'espère… et Van aussi. J'espère seulement que nos joutes resteront amicales…_

'_Ton plus fervent ami, Allen.'_


	4. Mirana

**CORRESPONDANCE**

**Tenkû No Escaflowne – Mi****rana**

_Gaïa._

Mirana cherchait Allen dans les corridors de la citadelle de Fanélia et elle le vit quitter, sur la pointe des pieds, la salle du conseil de Van, guettant à droite à gauche que personne ne le voyait.

Milerna vérifia à son tour qu'aucun garde ne venait dans sa direction, passa furtivement la tête dans le bureau, puis entra. Elle fouilla rapidement les lieux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'Allen avait bien pu découvrir… et elle le vit. Le grand livre, ouvert, et reconnut l'écriture d'Allen.

A son tour, elle se saisit de la plume et coucha un message pour son amie de la Lune des Illusions.

'_Hitomi,_

'_T'ais-je déjà dis que tu étais bête ?_

'_Oui, ma chère ! Pourquoi avoir quitté Gaïa ? Des regrets ? Laisse-les de côté ! De la peur ? Laisse là aussi de côté ! Les habitants de la Lune des Illusions ne sont pas des êtres maudits… Pense-tu que c'est toi qui a apporté désolation, sang et misère sur Gaïa ? Tu te donnes bien trop de mérite, jeune fille. Il y a ici des gens bien plus qualifié pour cela !_

'_Pense-tu que tu trouveras meilleur parti que Van Fanel sur ta terre ? Crois-tu que je ne sais pas que tu aimes cet homme ? Que ton cœur bat pour lui ? Qu'a chaque battement, ton esprit se tourne vers son souvenir ? Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu t'empêcher de rester… je ne sais pas non plus ce qui te retient sur la Lune des Illusions._

'_Il est facile de critiquer, Hitomi. Tu sais bien que je suis douée pour cela. _

'_Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué… mais tu étais une amie pour moi. Et je n'en ai pas beaucoup dans ma vie. J'étais presque moi-même en ta compagnie, une femme et non une fille de roi. _

'_J'avais tant de chose à te montrer, à te faire découvrir. Des plaisirs à partager, des instants à se souvenir. _

'_Nos vies au changé, en bien, grâce à toi ! Nous te sommes tous redevables, mais tu ne nous as pas laissé le temps de te remercier. _

'_Hitomi, je ne souhaite qu'une chose pour toi : le bonheur. S'il est sur la Lune des Illusions, alors trouve-le. Sinon, reviens auprès de nous, nous t'accueillerons à bras ouvert et trouverons une place pour toi sur Gaïa._

'_Mirana'._


	5. Van

**CORRESPONDANCE**

**Tenkû No Escaflowne – Van**

Van s'assit sur son siège, le visage couvert de griffure. Il déposa un rouleau contenant une page dorénavant couverte d'écritures. Il l'échappa en découvrant son journal ouvert… Il grommela en lisant les deux signatures au pied des deux lettres adressées à Hitomi.

Il sonna une cloche et un garde apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte. « Monseigneur ? » fit-il.

- Trouvez le chevalier céleste Schezar et lady Aston. Amenez-les immédiatement devant moi… et s'ils résistent, menacez-les d'expulsions définitives du royaume de Fanélia sans risque de retour ! »

Le soldat salua et s'enfuit en courant dans les couloirs. Son seigneur était de très mauvaise humeur.

Van saisit sa plume et écrivit sa lettre.

' _Ma chère Hitomi,_

'_Quelle journée ! Merle se permet de plus en plus souvent de m'épier et de pénétrer sans mon autorisation dans mon bureau…. Mauvaise habitude qu'elle transmet même à nos invités !_

'_Croient-ils vraiment que les mots t'atteignent ? Par quel étonnant hasard aurais-tu trouvé le réceptacle capable de recevoir ma correspondance ? Et si cela pouvait être vrai, je m'empresserai de te demander de me revenir… même si je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, que je ne devrai pas te demander cela. Je respecterai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ton choix. Même si Merle a raison ! _

'_Et elle est loin de la vérité. J'y pense dès mon réveil le matin, toute la journée dès que mon esprit n'est pas occupé par quelques paperasseries, quelques conseils ou quelques travaux, tout le soir lors des repas et des grandes fêtes. Et dès que mon esprit s'apaise dans le repos, tu viens me hanter !_

'_Reviens moi, mon aimé !_

'_Ton Van.'_


	6. Hitomi

**CORRESPONDANCE**

**Tenkû No Escaflowne – Hitomi**

_Lune des Illusions._

Les larmes d'Hitomi tombaient sur les pages de son journal. Elle passa une main sous ses yeux pour tenter d'arrêter le flot ininterrompu de pleurs qui la secouait.

Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle prit son stylo plume, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les mots.

'MERLE,

'_Ma chère étrange amie… T'ais-je déjà dis que tu étais la première de ta race que j'ai rencontré. Les femmes-chats n'existent pas sur la Lune des Illusions. Je n'ai pas d'ami qui vienne passer ses griffes sur mes habits ou me lape le visage en guise de bonjour. _

'_Je me souviens très bien de l'antagoniste que tu ressentais envers moi. Il n'était pas très compliqué de comprendre ton caractère de chat. Mais tu as été une amie, sincère et présente, pendant tout mon séjour sur Gaïa. Tu m'as aidé à me relever des épreuves, ta présence était réconfortante. _

'_Je regrette de n'avoir pu découvrir plus ton peuple, ses coutumes, son intégration dans un peuple d'humain… D'avoir pu mieux t'apprécier !'_

'ALLEN,

'_Tu étais pour moi un rêve éveillé. Qui n'a pas rêvé un jour de rencontrer un chevalier tel que toi ? Je dois moi aussi te faire une confidence. Je reportais sur toi l'amour que j'éprouvais alors pour un autre. Ta ressemblance avec cette personne était des plus troublantes. De plus, ta présence sécurisante auprès de moi, me rassurait. Je sais que les sentiments qui nous lie sont plus forts que de l'amitié, mais ne sont pas de l'amour. _

'_C'est un sentiment de plénitude qui habite mon cœur quand je pense à toi !_

'_Que tes joutes avec Van reste amicale, car je suis sûr qu'il peut comprendre les émotions qui t'habitent, car je les partage avec toi.'_

'MIRANA,

'_Les amies, en règle générale, passent par des phrases biaisées pour exprimer le fond de leurs pensées. Il est rare de dire textuellement ce que l'on pense. Mais tu ne t'es jamais embarrassée de futilité… C'est ce qui m'a conquis chez toi ! _

'_Ne laisse rien, ni personne se mettre sur ton passage, ni en politique, ni en amour. Le destin n'est jamais joué. J'espère que tu trouveras l'amour… si tu ne l'as pas déjà trouvé ! Que deviens donc Dryden Fassa ? _

'_Que les Dieux de Gaïa t'accordent leur protection et leur bénédiction.'_

'_VAN,_

_Je partage avec toi, aujourd'hui et maintenant, mon plus grand secret._

'_Celui qui me taraude depuis mon retour, celui qui ne me quitte pas le jour comme la nuit, qui oppresse mon cœur et où il m'est impossible de trouver le moindre répit._

'_Je veux revenir à Gaïa. _

'_Je veux revenir près de toi… _

'_Si la magie opère pour les mots, si la magie permet à nos esprits de se rencontrer sur le papier… pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas exaucer mon vœux le plus cher ? Me ramener auprès des personnes qui me sont le plus chères ? Auprès de la personne que mon cœur recherche désespérément ? _

'_Etais-je trop jeune, trop naïve quand je t'ai quitté… L'année qui vient de s'écouler pour moi m'a fait comprendre la chance que j'ai laissé passer. _

'_Aurais-je un jour une seconde chance ? pourrais-je espérer revenir sur Gaïa avant la fin de ma vie ? Pourrais-je espérer vous revoir, vous tenir dans mes bras et vous dire de vive voix : je vous aime…_

'_Je t'aime Van._

'_Ta précieuse Hitomi.'_


	7. Le dernier mot

**CORRESPONDANCE**

**Tenkû No Escaflowne – le dernier mot**

_Gaïa._

Merle vit quatre soldats escorter Allen et Mirana. Elle s'approcha et suivit le groupe qui se rendirent dans la salle de conseil de Van. Merle s'immisça dans l'ouverture de la porte avant qu'un des soldat ne la ferme.

« Monseigneur ! fit le soldat. Voici le chevalier Allen Schezar et la dame Aston, comme vous l'avez demandé. »

Van était assis à son bureau, la tête prise entre ses mains. Le soldat salua puis quitta rapidement la salle sans même regarder Merle qu'il aperçut.

Allen et Mirana aperçurent le journal ouvert sur la table et s'échangèrent un regard. Van avait découvert leurs lettres écrites à Hitomi.

Merle comprit aussi et s'approcha d'Allen. Elle lui prit la main et ils se regardèrent un instant, puis elle s'approcha du bureau où Van n'avait pas bougé.

Merle, lui dit une voix sûre : « Je crois à la magie de la page blanche, Van. Je crois que nos mots, mais surtout nos cœurs, peuvent traverser l'espace qui nous sépare d'Hitomi. Sais-tu pourquoi Hitomi ne t'a jamais répondu, pourquoi tous les jours tu guettes ses réponses sans succès ? – Merle marqua une pause, les larmes aux yeux – Parce que tu ne crois pas assez ! Tu ne crois plus à la magie de Gaïa, à la magie d'Escaflowne, à la magie d'Hitomi, à la magie de ton coeur. Tu ne crois plus tout simplement… Et ton cœur ne peut atteindre Hitomi. Cœur qui croit devient vie… n'as-tu pas retenu l'enseignement de ces périodes noires de nos vie ? »

Van releva un visage souriant et les yeux humides. Merle, Allen et Mirana reculèrent, étonné. Pour Van, Merle avait raison. Il ne croyait pas assez, mais ses amis, eux, avaient plus de magie dans leur cœur que lui, la magie nécessaire pour créer le lien qui les relirait à Hitomi.

Van sourit et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il se pencha sur le livre.

« Merle ! lut-il. _'Ma chère étrange amie… T'ais-je déjà dit que tu étais la première de ta race que j'ai rencontré. Les femmes-chats n'existent pas sur la Lune des Illusions..._ »

Et Van lut les paroles de sa précieuse Hitomi adressées à ses amis. Les rires et les larmes coulèrent sur les joues.

L'effervescence ne quitta pas le royaume de Fanélia jusqu'à un soir de pleine lune, où la Lune des Illusions brillait de mille feu, proche et lointaine dans le ciel. Une colonne de lumière s'éleva alors dans le ciel et l'on vit l'ombre d'un dragon disparaitre dans la nuit.

Sur le bureau de Van, le journal ouvert sur une page blanche, des mots apparurent_ :_

'_Mon cher Van,_

_Le jour passe et la nuit vient, et je me souviens encore et toujours de notre première rencontre._

_'Je me trouve exactement sur le terrain où une colonne de lumière est apparue, éclairant les lieux comme le soleil en plein jour et où tu m'es apparu. _

_'Et je regarde le ciel, comme tous les soirs depuis ma dernière lettre… Celle où j'espère une chance de retour sur Gaïa !_

_'Je me prend à croire qu'Escaflowne prendra son envol et arrivera devant moi, pour m'enlever loin de ma Lune des Illusions… Tu tendrais ta main et je la prendrais dans la mienne et jamais elles ne se sépareraient ! _

'_Mon cher Van, croyons-nous assez pour exaucer nos propres vœux ? _

'_Je t'aime._

'_Hito… »_

FIN


End file.
